This Is My Love For You Chapter one Part one
by DollyCandy
Summary: This is my very first story on South park I hope you all like it is a dark K2 story


_**This Is My Love For You**_

 **Chapter one**

" Last night the Killer came out again and this time it's a girl name Beth, age 16 she was found this morning at about 1am when someone was knocking on the door so her mother open the top and find a box and inside the box is Beth who got cut into pieces her mother was in horror when she see it "

Kyle Broflovski was watching the morning News and eating his breakfast like always and again the News is about that Killer who kill people in a really horrible and fuck up way that you can ever think of him have been killing people for about 3 weeks now and the police still don't know who he is and yet he keep on killing people mostly is people from Kyle school

" Another one? what is the Police doing " Say Kyle Mother Kyle did not say anything back he just keep on eating

" Kyle if anyone is following you just run back home got it and don't go anyway " She says to Kyle

" Yes mother " Kyle say and finish eating and when to get his school bag and when he open the door, he find one of his friend Kenny is waiting for him

Kenny McCormick is a good friend of Kyle he always waits for him at his house and not the bus stop any more seen Kenny say he want to talk to Kyle more seen Stan is with his Girlfriend Wendy Testaburger and there no way Eric Cartman will listen to Kenny without making fun of him for being poor so Kyle is the only one Kenny can talk to and Kyle is happy to listen and help out with anything Kenny need help with

" Morning Kyle " Say Kenny with a smile

" Morning Kenny. Mum, I'm off to school now bye " Say Kyle and close the door and start walking to the bus stop with Kenny

" Kenny have you seen the news? " Kyle asks

" Yes, this time is that Beth girl on the next class right? " Kenny says

"Yep, it has been 3 weeks now and yet they still don't know who the killer is if this keep it up I may end up with my mum home school me, I am telling you she is getting more and more worried every day " Kyle say and he make his mum angry face and then follow by Kenny laughing

" Hahahahaha man I am so lucky my mum is not like yours " Kenny still laughing

" Hahaha, I know, but she just worry about my safety she's not that bad " Kyle say

" Hey, I know how about tomorrow you come over to my house? Just like always having a little sleep over at my house " Kenny asks

" Hm? I don't think my mum will let me " Say Kyle with a little sad smile

" Hmmmm~~ " Kenny's trying to think of a way to get Kyle over and Kyle just look at him

" Ah! I know, how about you tell her that you're coming over to finish off the school project together? " Say Kenny

" Ok, but first we have to finish the project so when my mum ask me to show her I can show her ok? " Kyle says follow by Kenny making a sad face

" That face will not work for me any more Kenny! We're not going to do anything until we finish it got it? " Kyle says and Kenny nods softly and they almost there at the bust stop

" Oh, what's this I see? The Jew and the Poor are walking together " say Cantman

" Shut up fat ass " say Kyle

" Hey! Don't call me fat you fucking jew! " shout Cantman

" Morning Kyle " say Stan

" Oh morning Stan you're here today? " say Kyle and walk over to Stan and left Kenny with Cantman

" Well is has been a long time right? " say Stan with a small smile

" Hahaha, yes I think it have been about a week, so why you're not with Wendy today? " Kyle asks

" Well, you have seen the news right that girl who got killed last night was one of Wendy friends so she call me this morning say that she need time to be with the girls " Say Stan

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that " Kyle say

" Is ok man well, thanks to that I got to have some time with you and the guys " say Stan with a smile and follow by Kyle smiling back at Stan

" Get a room you two! " say Cartman

" Shut you mouth fat ass! " Say Kyle

" I am not fat you fucking jew! " say Cartman

" Will you two stop it the bus is here already " say Kenny and every stop and get on the bus before getting shouted at

Stan and Kyle were sitting next to each other like the old time and talking about what have been happening when Stan was busy with his Girlfriend and Kenny got stuck and have to sit with Cartman, who keep on making fun of Kenny being pool Kenny look over at Kyle a lot of time but all he can see are both Kyle and Stan talking to each other happily forgot about him so he look down at his feet

"Hey Kenny! Kenny! I say Kenny! " Cartman keeps on trying to get your attention, but you don't care about him there only a few people you care about in this world and Cartman is not one

"Hey Kenny, Kyle is looking at you " Cartman whispers into Kenny ear and Kenny fall for it and look over to Kyle and then Cartman start launching again and Kenny got mad and look away

" Hahahah I can't believe it Kenny don't tell me you love that jew? " Cartman whispers into Kenny ear again

" No, I'm not now will you shut up " Kenny say madly, but Cartman did not stop and keep going on and on about it so Kenny end up hot him on the face and everyone on the bus just look at them

" What the hell man?! " Say Cartman

" You're the one that will not shut up so I shut it for you " Say Kenny

" Kenny what happens? " ask Kyle

" It nothing Cartman was being an ass again " say Kenny

" Hey! What did you just call me?! " Say Cartman

" I call you an ass a big fat ass " Say Kenny

" Do you want a fight you stupid poor fag! " say Cartman

" Will you two just stop! " Kyle says

" What's wrong Kyle? Are you mad that I call your boyfriend a fag? " say Cartman

" What?! Kenny is not my boyfriend, I'm not even gay! " Say Kyle

" Kyle has come down Cartman just trying to get to you " Say Stan and put his hand on Kyle shoulder

" Oh, what this now the hippie is joining them as well? Fine then screw you guys I'm going to find some new friends that is better the you all! " Say Cartman and get off the bus and walk to school and then they all get off the bus and go to school

" Kenny are you ok? " ask Kyle

" I'm fine " Say Kenny

" That's good some time I don't even know why we still friend with him " Say Kyle

" Haha I want to know that as well all he ever do is making fun of us " Say Stan

" Hey, remember that time when we all ignoring him and he thinks that he was dead? " Say Kyle follow by Kenny and Stan Laughing

" That was funny " say Kenny

" Yep, That was some good time we have back there " say Stan

" Your right that was the time when we all together " Say Kyle

" Yep... hey, I know, why don't we have a sleep over at my house, then the weekend just like the old time but with out Cartman? " say Stan

" Oh..that sound good but I'm at Kenny this weekend " Say Kyle

" Yep " say Kenny

" Oh, that's awesome, maybe I can join? " ask Stan

" Sorry man this is kind of a thing for both of us " say Kenny

" Well Stan when you were busy with Wendy Kenny and my kind of spending a lot of time together and going to his house on the weekend it become a thing for both of us " say Kyle

" Oh, then maybe next week my house? " ask Stan

" That sound good " say Kenny

" I am there, but no Cartman, we don't want to hear him saying how awesome he is when he just an ass" say Kyle

" Hahah there no way I ask Cartman over ok then see you guys later then I have to get to class if I'm late again Wendy going to kill me " say Stan and he were in his class

Things have change a lot between the boys the time they spend with each other is not as much as then use to now and their class is so different now Stan always with his girlfriend and have no time for the guys and Cartman is busy making plan trying to be rich and popular and there Kyle working as hard as he can so he can always be the top student in every class and there Kenny... being Kenny, who always hitting on people boy or girls skipping class and that why school put Kenny in every class Kyle in so that Kyle will make sure Kenny go to every class and Kyle don't really mind taking care of Kenny seen it always been this way and because of that them to become best friends

" Oh wait Kenny I have to get something from my locker " say Kyle and when over to his locker and Kenny follow behind him and when Kyle open his locker there a letter again

" Dude again? " ask Kenny and Kyle just give him a little nob

" What is it this time? another love letter from that stalker of yours? " ask Kenny and again Kyle give him an other nob

" Dude, this is weird every time the killer kills someone the next day there a love letter in your locker do you think that stalker of yours is the killer? " ask Kenny

" I..I don't know Kenny.. " Kyle say and just take the book and the letter and put it in his bag and walk to class and Kenny just follows him warily

The day when on like always Kenny is messing around in class and Kyle trying his best to get as much note as he can so later one the weekend he can use it to teach Kenny back the thing he miss so he will not fail the test on Monday and in the middle of the class Kenny pass Kyle a note Kyle look at it and look at Kenny who is sitting next to him and Kenny just give Kyle a little wink and Kyle look back at the note and open it

" Hey, what is the letter say? - Kenny " Kyle gets his pan and write something down, then pass back to Kenny

" Don't know still did not read it yet - Kyle " Kenny smile a bit

" Can I have a read? I want to know what your stalker writes to mine Kyle ;-) - Kenny " at first Kyle don't know what to write back but then he still write back to Kenny

" Dude first of all I am not your and stop with this play boy thing that the reason Cartman keep on saying you are gay -Kyle "

" Oh, who says I am not gay? Maybe I'm gay for you ;-) but still can I read it? - Kenny "

" Kenny stop it and no you can't - Kyle "

" Oh come on Kyle~~ I want to know what it said don't be so mean you know you love me - Kenny "

" Fine you can read it, but first you have to answer this question right ok? - Kyle"

" Yeah, I know you love me so what is the question? If you are going to ask me out the answer is Yes :3 - Kenny"

" No that is not the question! This is an easy question for you, seen you're all about that kind of things ' Can I Fail A Drug Test By Having Sex The Night Before? ' you have the time until lunch - Kyle "

" ... WAT THE HELL IS THIS?! - Kenny "

" Llike I say is a question - Kyle "

Kenny doesn't know what to do with the question Kyle have given him and they're not much time left until lunch and yep Kenny have no idea what the answer is and Kyle is enjoying that Kenny trying so hard to think of an answer is funny to see Kenny like that seen normally he don't really think at all well Kyle don't think that Kenny can think of an answer seen it was a troll question and not long later the bell ring and it's lunch time

" Ok class you can go now, but remember there is a test on Money " tell the teacher

" So Kenny do you know the answer? " ask Kyle with a smile

" Yep I know the answer " Say Kenny with a smirk

" Oh you do? I don't believe you " say Kyle

" Then how about this if I got it right, you have to do one thing I want and if I got it wrong, I will do one thing you want " say Kenny holding his hand out with a smirk

" Fine that a deal " Say Kyle and shake Kenny hand

" the answer is You will fail an IQ test! " say Kenny with a big smile

" What the... how do you know the answer?! This is a Troll question! " Kyle was shocked when Kenny gets the answer right

" Yaaa~! That means I get to read that letter and you have to do one thing I ask you to " Kenny says it with a big smile he look really happy

" Fine a deal is a deal so what do you want me to do? " ask Kyle

" I can't think of anything yet, but I want to see the letter " say Kenny

" Find we can read it together when we got our lunch ok? " Say Kyle

" Ok then lets go " say Kenny and then they get their bags and go to the canteen and sit on one of the table with the boys and then Kyle takes out the letter and open it so that he can read the letter he got from is stalker and seen Kenny is sitting next to him so it easy for Kenny to read the letter as well

" Roses are read,

Violets are blue,

Be my Valentine,

Im waiting for you,

Blood is red,

Bruises are blue,

Don't say no, "

Kyle was in horror when he sees that and everyone at the table can tell just by looking at his face

" Kyle? Are you ok? " Ask Stan

" Oh, ah y.. yes, I'm fine " say Kyle he gives Stan a little smile and then Kenny was pulling on Kyle jacket asking him to come with him

" I'm going now I don't feel like eating anymore and I need to have a talk with Kenny " said Kyle and put his pack lunch back on his back and walk out the canteen with Kenny


End file.
